La fleur à bulles
by Bulle D'Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: Pourquoi avait-il emmené cette fille ? Ah oui: la rançon qu'il espérait avoir de sa famille. Et ça n'avait servit à rien vu qu'il n'a jamais vu l'argent. Il avait fait une belle connerie en prenant Maru Minto avec lui. - Minto ? Tu étais vraiment obligée de faire chuter le mât en te cassant la figure ? - Pardon, capitaine. Avait-il déjà dit que c'était une catastrophe ambulante ?
1. Prologue: Rêve d'aventure

Salut ! Voici donc l'attendue, pour certaines personnes, fanfiction avec Apoo j'ai nommé La fleur à bulles ! De quoi il s'agit ? Et bien d'une jeune noble voulant prendre la mer qui se retrouve dans l'équipage d'Apoo et qui va le rendre dingue par sa maladresse inhumaine. Donc il y a un OC comme personnage principal mais ne vous inquiétez pas: c'est pas du genre la fille super forte ou paumée qui rejoins de façon plus ou moins clandestine un équipage. C'est juste une fille qui rêve d'aventures et qui est complètement pas douée et très malchanceuse.

Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

La ville de Lys était très connue à travers tout le "Blue". Cette charmante ville portuaire ensoleillée quasiment toute l'année était célébre pour sa liqueur aux pruneaux, ses beignets frits au crabe et au homard et ses commerces de produits de luxe. Mais il y a aussi une chose qui faisait de Lys un endroit très connu: plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de sa population était des riches marchands ou des nobles. Et il y avait une famille de nobles particulièrement influente dans cette ville: les Maru.

C'était une famille très puissante autant au niveau politique qu'économique. C'était un mélange entre des ducs et des marchands. Leur principal fortune leur venait des produits de luxe que Lys et d'autres villes partout dans le monde vendaient et tiraient un grand pourcentage de ses richesses. Il y en avait cinq dans cette ville: un couple et leurs trois enfants. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'ils étaient hauts en couleur capillaires et vestimentaires.

Le père et chef de la famille, Céleri, était un homme grand vêtu en permanence d'un pantalon doré avec une chemise rouge, une cravate bleue et d'une veste assortie à son pantalon. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et coupés courts avec une mèche partant sur la gauche et il avait une moustache fournis de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Sa femme, Paprika, était la fille de riches marchands. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur rouge et toujours attachés en un chignon haut et serré qui allaient à merveille avec sa robe longue violet foncé. Leur premier était un garçon de vingt ans qui se nommait Safran. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du feu et il était toujours vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un veste argentés avec une chemise bleu clair et une cravate verte. L'enfant suivant se nommait Curry. C'était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans avec des cheveux bouclés d'un blond très prononcé presque jaune canari attaché en une queue de cheval vêtue d'une robe longue rose. Le dernier enfant, qui était aussi une fille, s'appelait Minto. Elle avait des cheveux ondulés d'un vert foncé un peu bleuté qu'elle attachaient avec une pince ou alors se faisaient deux nattes. Sa robe était aussi longue mais de couleur jaune banane.

En d'autres termes, cette famille adorait montrer sa richesse et ne rêvait que de l'exhiber et d'acheter beaucoup de choses inutiles et chères. Très chères même. Ce qui les faisaient maudire d'autres nobles moins riches et de la population modeste même si beaucoup enviait les Maru.

Mais il y avait toujours un vilain petit canard dans ce genre de famille et le caneton en question était Minto. La jeune fille n'aimait pas trop se montrer avec pleins de bijoux et de maquillage coûteux sur le visage. De même que les robes chargées de soie, de dentelle et autres froufrous la faisait tiquer méchamment de la paupière. Ce qu'elle aimait c'était les habits simples et les livres. Et surtout les livres de piraterie. Mais elle devait les cacher de sa famille et donc les gardaient surtout dans une grande boîte sous son lit. La seule personne qui savait son secret c'était Cerise sa servante. La femme adorait le caractère doux, léger et simple de sa maîtresse. Il la trouvait tellement plus belle que sa sœur et sa mère qui semblaient plonger dans un pot de peinture tous les matins avant de se rouler dans les paillettes. De plus, Minto avait hérité d'une des trois couleurs d'yeux traditionnelles des Maru. Il y avait le bleu saphir, le vert d'émeraude et la couleur bleue/verte du menthe à l'eau. L'adolescente avait eu la menthe à l'eau et c'était la plus rare parmi les trois.

Si Cerise adorait la jeune noble, elle avait quand même une chose à lui reprocher et pas des moindres: sa maladresse incroyable. La verte était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait capable de tomber en entraînant avec elle une tringle à rideaux qui avait renversé un guéridon, cassant au passage le vase en cristal qui en cassant avait effrayé le chat qui en avait profité pour filer ventre à terre faisant au passage Céleri qui avait entraîné son fils et son épouse dans sa chute.

Et bien entendu, Minto se retrouvait au milieu du désordre et elle sortait alors sa phrase fétiche:

\- Je suis désolée.

Ce fut donc pour des raisons évidentes qu'on avait préféré ne pas la faire aller et venir dans la maison pour éviter qu'elle ne la détruise par un geste malencontreux. Aussi, Minto passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à lire et comme elle ne sortait pas beaucoup, pour les mêmes raisons que pour ses déplacements dans l'habitation de sa famille, elle pouvait porter des robes plus sobres et lire les journaux et livres que Cerise lui fournissaient en cachette.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ainsi que Minto connu le groupe de pirates nommé Supernovae. Elle avait d'ailleurs lu leur nom à voix haute tandis que Cerise rangeait du linge:

\- Jewelry Bonney, Capone Gang Bege, Urouge, X Drake, Scratchmen Apoo, Basil Hawkins, Trafalgar Law, Killer, Eustass Captain Kidd, Roronoa Zoro et Monkey D Luffy. C'est une bien étrange brochette. Tu ne trouves pas, Cerise ?

\- Oh c'est que… hésita sa domestique ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Monkey D Luffy est plutôt mignon, continua Minto en montrant la photo du journal représentant le jeune homme au chapeau de paille, il a l'air gentil en plus.

\- Mais c'est un pirate, mademoiselle Maru ! s'exclama Cerise.

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Mais ce sont vos livres de pirateries qui vous ont monté à la tête, ma parole ! s'affola sa servante, Je vais être claire avec vous: les pirates sont d'horribles criminels. Ils ne peuvent pas être gentils, vous entendez ?! Si jamais l'un d'eux venait à vous rencontrez, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à vous ! Et Dieu sait ce qu'ils vous feraient comme horreur avant de vous tuer ! Même ce garçon serait capable de… je ne sais pas moi ! De vous violer ou de faire un manteau avec votre peau et d'autres affreuses tortures dont je n'ose penser. Ne vous méprenez pas, mademoiselle Maru ! Les pirates sont tous des brutes sanguinaires !

\- Cerise, ne vous affolez pas ainsi. Je disais cela juste sur une impression. Pas la peine de vous énerver.

Cela sembla calmer un peu la femme brune qui partit vaquer à ses occupations quelques minutes plus tard. Minto alla alors vers sa fenêtre et regarda à nouveau son journal avec les portraits des Supernovae puis le port avant de dire:

\- Cependant, j'aimerais vraiment être comme eux.

Elle reporta son regard sur les pirates puis déclara:

\- Un jour, je serais moi aussi sur les mers. Et personne ne pourra me dicter ma conduite.

Depuis ce jour, Minto espérait et guettait une occasion pour quitter Lys. Mais les bateaux qui venaient s'approvisionner n'étaient que des navires de marchands ou de nobles. Elle ne pouvait pas embarquer sur l'un d'eux sans qu'une personne ne la reconnaisse et ne la reconduise illico chez sa famille. Mais deux événements allaient lui offrir prochainement la chance de pouvoir réaliser son rêve.


	2. Fugue, Akuma No Mi et Supernovae

Salut ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je suis bien contente de voir que certaines personnes aiment ma fanfic et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire aussi.

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres. Minto était en train de lire dans sa chambre comme à son habitude le journal quand Cerise entra d'un pas précipité dans la pièce. Elle tenait entre ses mains une grande pièce de tissu de couleur rouge et des produits de maquillage.

\- Mademoiselle Maru, dit-elle avec sérieux, je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'accoutrement mais il va falloir s'habiller comme votre mère et votre sœur.

\- Et en quel honneur ? voulu savoir l'adolescente.

\- Votre père et votre mère souhaitent ardemment vous présenter à une personne d'un très haut rang. Je crois que...

La domestique se tu préférant ne pas continuer sa phrase. Mais sa maîtresse avait parfaitement comprit la suite.

Le mariage forcé. Cette pratique était l'une des plus répugnantes des nobles selon beaucoup de monde du petit peuple. Ils trouvaient cela abject de forcer une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance le plus souvent à épouser un homme déjà dans la fleur de l'âge ayant bien trente ou quarante ans de plus qu'elles. Le plus souvent, la jeune mariée vivait avec son mari malheureuse et sans la moindre trace de gaité. Mais parfois, il arrivait qu'une entente plus ou moins cordiale, voir de l'amour, se mette en place si l'époux avait une once de gentillesse. Et dans de rares cas, les deux époux étaient plus ou moins du même âge et une relation amoureuse se tissait assez rapidement, pas toujours cependant mais la pilule passait mieux, et les mariés avaient une belle vie.

Minto avait toujours craint le jour où elle serait obligée de se fiancer et de d'épouser par la suite un homme que ses parents auraient choisi pour elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Ayant treize ans, elle pouvait s'attendre à être mariée dans quelques jours, semaines ou mois. Et donc elle guettait une occasion de partir d'ici aussi vite que possible depuis environ six mois. Sa sœur, Curry, était déjà promise à un homme ayant le double de son âge alors son tour allait bientôt venir. Peut-être pas de suite peut-être dans deux ou trois ans mais cela pouvait brusquement s'accélérer suivant les opportunités qui s'offraient à sa famille. Et elle ne pourrait refuser.

Aussi, elle se laissa habiller, coiffer et maquiller sans un mot par Cerise. Quand ce fut terminé, elle se regarda dans un miroir et vit une fille encore, légèrement, semblable à une enfant aux cheveux d'un vert foncé légèrement bleuté attachés en épaisses nattes de chaque côté de sa tête, aux yeux menthe à l'eau avec les paupières recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de doré, à la peau d'une pâleur cadavérique avec une robe longue de couleur rouge et or avec des escarpins écarlates.

\- Un emballage affreux murmura-t-elle.

\- Je dois admettre que c'est surchargé, avoua sa servante, mais je trouve que vous êtes jolie quand même.

Toujours le mot pour consoler sa maîtresse. Mais au fond, la femme à la robe bleu marine et au tablier blanc trouvait que tous ces artifices enlaidissaient plus qu'ils ne valorisaient la personne.

\- Ils vous attendent au salon, mademoiselle Maru, lui dit-elle, Faites attention à ne pas tomber.

Même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était perdu d'avance.

Minto quitta sa chambre donc assez rapidement. Elle descendu doucement mes escaliers. Elle vit alors son frère, Safran, en bas qui semblait l'attendre. Elle se hâta donc mais rata l'une des marches et dévala en roulé-boulé le reste des escaliers pour s'écraser comme une fiante d'oiseau aux pieds de son frère. Ce dernier soupira et aida sa cadette à se relever.

\- Vous vous êtes pris un sacré gadin, ma sœur, dit-il non sans une pointe d'amusement, Venez, on vous attends.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, Minto se figea soudainement et sa pâleur s'accentua au point de faire penser à un mort qu'il était bronzé. Car même si elle ne connaissait pas le nom du bonhomme, elle savait déjà son rang. En la voyant, son père annonça:

\- Oh, ma fille, vous êtes magnifique. Je tenais absolument à vous présenter à une personne, qui n'est pas n'importe qui, et avec qui je pense vous feriez pas plus meilleur mariage.

La teint, déjà bien blanc, de l'adolescente prit littéralement celui d'une geisha. Un mariage avec...

Ne voyant pas le trouble de sa fille, Céleri reprit:

\- Laissez-moi donc vous présentez votre futur mari: Saint Charlos..

Et il rajouta, même si c'était complètement indéniable, son rang:

\- C'est un Tenryubito.

Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire ce que ressentait Minto à ce moment. Elle était à la fois choquée, dégoûtée et énervée. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de devoir épouser un type qui devait avoir facilement la quarantaine et qui avait de la morve qui lui sortait sans arrêt du nez. Et qui plus est devait se comporter comme le pire de sagouins au vu de son rang car les Tenryubito n'étaient pas connus pour leur gentillesse mais plutôt pour leur égoïsme et leur cruauté.

Saint Charlos la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de dire:

\- Elle un peu jeune, non ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a que treize ans mais ce n'est pas grave. Dites-vous qu'elle va vous donner beaucoup d'enfants, déclara Paprika, ça serait formidable, non ?

\- C'est vrai que vu ainsi… concéda le Tenryubito.

L'horreur se lu très nettement sur le visage de sa fille. Un tremblement la prit. Safran la regarda du coin l'œil et la soutenue discrètement pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas. Curry, qui était aussi présente quoi qu'un peu à l'écart, regarda sa sœur d'un air désolé. Elle se rapprocha alors d'elle et lui murmura:

\- N'oubliez jamais ma sœur que même si cela ne vous convient pas, c'est votre rôle d'obéir à votre père et à votre mari par la suite.

Disait-elle alors, selon les souvenirs de Minto, qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand leur père lui avait annoncé son mariage prochain avec un duc de vingt ans son aîné.

Si Curry acceptait son sort sans protester, il en serait différent pour la fille aux yeux menthe à l'eau. Elle plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de son aînée et lui répondu tout bas d'une voix assurée malgré sa pâleur:

\- Je choisirai qui je veux épouser. Et ce ne sera certainement pas cet homme.

La blonde la regarda avec surprise de même que Safran mais aucun des deux ne firent de commentaire. Curry se décala un peu pour que son frère et sa sœur s'approchent et s'assoient.

\- Alors, fit Céleri, Minto a donc treize ans et peut se marier dans la semaine si cela vous convient. Cependant, je souhaiterai vous entretenir d'une certaine caractéristique que ma fille possède, pour notre plus grande déconvenue, il s'agit d'une extrême maladresse. Elle serait capable de détruire votre intérieur rien qu'en se prenant le pied dans un tapis. Et je n'exagère pas en vous confiant ceci. Cela dit, je suis certain qu'avec quelques aménagements, il n'y aura aucune déconvenue. Du moins, puis-je l'espérer.

En entendant cela, Minto eu une lueur d'espoir. Avec un peu de chance, Saint Charlos n'allait pas vouloir d'elle craignant trop pour sa maison. Mais, pour son plus grand malheur, il répondu:

\- Oh, ça ne me dérange pas.

Un véritable coup de massue pour l'adolescente qui pensait pouvoir échapper au mariage grâce à son don de catastrophe ambulante. Mais, manifestement, c'était loupé. Elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Elle était condamnée. Non pas à mort, même si elle aurait aimé cela plutôt que le sort qui l'attendait, mais au mariage forcé et c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Une femme de la noblesse mariée ne pouvait plus être libre. Or, c'était son objectif d'être libre.

\- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama sa mère, Quand voulez-vous le mariage, Saint Charlos ?

\- Dans trois jours. Je veux me marier avec elle le plus tôt possible.

Trois jours ? La gorge de Minto se serra. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre un navire pour partir. Elle devait le faire aussi vite que possible.

\- Au fait, fit le Tenryubito, vu que votre lignée est très proche de la nôtre en terme de noblesse, même si vous ne faites pas partit des Nobles Mondiaux, je voudrais vous offrir un cadeau.

Ce disant, l'un de ses serviteurs ouvrit un petit coffre dans lequel trônait le plus drôle de fruit que Minto n'avait jamais vu. C'était une sorte de grosse fraise de couleur bleu clair avec des irisations arc-en-ciel avec des spirales.

\- Serait-ce… fit Céleri sans trop y croire.

\- C'est un Akuma no Mi en effet. Le Suiho Suiho no Mi d'après l'expert. Mais ce serait un pouvoir ridicule qu'il offrirait. Mais je ne me souviens plus lequel. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas intéressant son discours. Honnêtement, je suis content de m'en débarrasser. C'est qu'une babiole qui ne m'à coûte que cinquante millions.

Minto regarda le fruit avec envie. Elle avait pas mal étudié les Akuma no Mi en cachette et elle savait que si l'utilisateur était ingénieux, n'importe quel pouvoir, même le plus moisi, pouvait être surpuissant. Ce serait une occasion en or de croquer dans celui-ci et d'obtenir un pouvoir ! Mais ça risquait d'être compliqué

Le reste de la journée se passa extrêmement lentement aux yeux de Minto. Quand le Tenryubito partit se reposer dans la chambre d'amis, la jeune fille fonça dans sa chambre, se cassant la figure trois fois au passage, pour se changer.

Cerise l'aida à ôter ses vêtements et à se démaquiller. Une fois ceci fait, la jeune noble ouvrit son armoire et récupéra une longue jupe violet pastel avec un t-shirt blanc avec une étoile bleu pâle et le mot Crimin en rose. Elle attrapa aussi une paire de sandales brunes à talons plats en plus d'une paire de lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés jaune.

\- Que faites-vous, mademoiselle Maru ?! lui demanda sa domestique surprise.

\- Vous savez, je vais être mariée de force avec un Tenryubito.

La servante pâlit devant cette annonce.

\- Cerise, je veux depuis que je suis enfant naviguer sur l'océan. Être libre est ma seule envie. Et je sais que si j'épouse cet homme abject je serais enchaînée toute ma vie et cela, je ne peux l'accepter ! C'est pour cela que j'ai pris une décision que j'ai mûrement réfléchie toute la journée. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais voulu que j'emprunte cette voie et je comprend vos remontrances à ce sujet mais…

Minto se mordu anxieusement les lèvres avant de continuer:

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule option pour fuir d'ici: devenir une pirate. J'entends déjà vos exclamations d'horreur mais j'ai toujours désiré être comme eux. Monkey D Luffy, Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd, Jewelry Bonney et tant d'autres, je les envie tellement de pouvoir naviguer en toute impunité sur les mers. Alors, j'ai décidé un plan: je vais descendre récupérer l'Akuma no Mi que le Tenryubito a laissé sans surveillance, le manger et quitter cette maison. Ensuite, j'irais au port et je me cacherais dans une caisse et attendrait qu'un navire vienne se ravitailler et embarque la caisse. Et quand il sera en haute mer, je sortirais et… et bien je verrais à ce moment-là.

Cerise regardait sa maîtresse interloquée. Mais elle préféra ne piper mot. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Minto aimait l'idée et la philosophie première de la piraterie: la liberté peu importe le prix. Et elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette idée. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas savoir Minto en pirate. Surtout qu'elle n'avait que treize ans. Mais d'un autre côté, elle préférait la voir pirate qu'épouse de Tenryubito. Aussi, elle inspira à fond avant de décider:

\- Habillez-vous, mademoiselle Maru. Je vais allez récupérer l'Akuma No Mi. Vous risquerez d'attirer votre famille si vous venez à tomber.

Cerise partit alors hors de la chambre et descendu aussi vite que possible les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon. Elle constata avec bonheur que personne ne veillait à garder en sécurité le Suiho Suiho No Mi. Aussi la femme s'approcha du coffre, l'ouvrit et s'empara de la fraise et repartit dans la chambre de sa maîtresse sans être vu.

Quand elle arriva, Minto avait déjà revêtu ses habits. Elle avait aussi un sac de couleur beige en main.

\- Merci, Cerise, la remercia l'adolescente en prenant le fruit, Avec ce fruit, je devrais pouvoir me défendre.

Ce disant, elle l'approcha de sa bouche et mordu dedans. Immédiatement, un horrible goût de pourri et de cendre lui envahit la bouche. Un haut-le-cœur la prit mais elle se força à avaler la bouchée. Dégueulasse.

\- Vous ressentez une différence, mademoiselle Maru ? lui demanda la domestique.

\- Non. Rien. Sauf que le goût de ce fruit est très désagréable.

La noble s'essuya la bouche et déclara:

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais vite voir si j'ai obtenu un pouvoir.

Tout parlant, Minto ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle avisa la situation: le bout du toit permettait, en sautant, d'accéder à un toit voisin et ensuite, elle n'aurait qu'à passer de toit en toit pour ensuite déboucher jusqu'au port. Parfait.

\- Ne faites pas ça, mademoiselle Maru ! s'alarma Cerise, Vous risquez de chuter !

\- Mais non enfin, Cerise, vous savez bien que je ne suis pas si maladroite que cela.

\- Heu... je n'en serais pas aussi sûre que vous. Dois-je vous remettre en mémoire le nombre où vous...

\- Oui bon disons que je ferais attention de ne pas tomber, rectifia Minto en montant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Par contre, Cerise, vous ne devriez pas partir vous aussi ? Ma famille risquerait de s'en prendre à vous.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pour moi, mademoiselle Maru, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je vous le jure.

La servante regarda brièvement la pendule: bientôt minuit. Si sa maîtresse voulait avoir une chance de ne pas être repérée, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'elle décide de partir.

\- Allez y, dit-elle, si vous voulez pouvoir fuir, c'est maintenant.

Minto planta ses yeux menthe à l'eau dans ceux brun de sa domestique et inclina la tête et commença à se laisser glisser sur le toit après un dernier sourire à Cerise. Cette dernière observa avec méfiance la descente de l'adolescente. Quand ses pieds furent sur les tuiles, la jeune fille se redressa et commença à amorcer la descente vers le bout du toit.

\- Et bien, murmura Cerise, mademoiselle Maru semble bien s'en sortir. Finalement, elle peut ne pas être maladroite.

Elle avait à peine dit cela que Minto glissa et ne dévala le reste du toit sur le dos avant d'heurter une sorte de gouttière avec un grand bruit.

\- Enfin, sur une petite distance, se reprit la domestique, en même temps, c'était sans doute trop souhaité qu'elle ne commette pas une maladresse. J'espère que personne n'a rien entendu.

La verte se redressa tout doucement et manqua de tomber à nouveau. Elle avisa le toit voisin et inspira à fond avant de prendre un peu d'élan et de sauter et d'atterrir sur le bord de l'autre toit. Sauf qu'elle perdu l'équilibre et termina sur une sorte de balcon avec un grand fracas de pots de fleurs cassés.

\- Aïe ! fit Cerise depuis la chambre de Minto, J'espère que les habitants n'ont rien entendu !

Alors que la pauvre jeune fille se relevait tant bien que mal, un bruit de pas retentit et elle ne trouva rien de plus malin à faire que de mettre au point une stratégie de fuite: sauter et s'agripper au barreaux plus bas. Sauf qu'elle les loupa et se rétama sur les pavés en contrebas dans un gémissement douloureux.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Cerise affolée, Mademoiselle Maru !

Elle ne s'était pas tuée en tombant mais elle était peut-être dans un sale état. La servante voulu descendre pour retrouver sa maîtresse mais elle craignait de rameuter toute la maison en faisant ça. Elle avait déjà prit un gros risque en dérobant l'Akuma No Mi alors elle ne pouvait pas risquer de compromettre le plan de fugue de Minto.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et un homme entre deux âges apparu sur le balcon. Il avisa le vide et s'exclama en voyant la silhouette de Minto:

\- Encore un ivrogne qui s'est cassé la margoulette ! Et avec grand bruit en plus. Mais, qui a cassé mes pots de fleurs ?!

Alors que l'homme se lamentait de ce qui restait de ses géraniums, Minto se redressa. Elle n'avait rien de cassé, heureusement, ce qui était un miracle. Mais, en était-ce réellement un ? Ou alors, c'était son fruit du démon qui l'avait empêchée de se blesser ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Il fallait qu'elle gagne le port avant le lever du jour tant que les marins et gardiens étaient dans les tavernes à boire du rhum et du saké. Elle se mit alors à courir en évitant de trébucher relevant le bas de sa jupe pour éviter de se ramasser.

Le port n'était pas très loin, environ un bon kilomètre, mais il fallait se dépêcher. Minto savait parfaitement que certaines caisses n'étaient pas encore scellées même si leur capacité de contenu était atteint. Aussi, elle espérait pouvoir se glisser dans l'une d'elles en ôtant une vingtaine de poissons.

Arrivée au port, Minto avisa sa montre de poche: minuit trente. Parfait, elle disposait d'encore quatre heures et demie pour mettre son plan en place. C'était largement suffisant.

Elle commença à parcourir la jetée et avisa des caisses. Elle les essaya de soulever les couvercles un à un. Mais sans grand succès. Elle alla donc vers d'autres caisses. Et, oh miracle, l'un des couvercles n'étaient pas scellé ! Elle commença alors à ôter les poissons qu'elle jeta dans le port et quand il eu assez d'espace pour qu'elle s'y glisse, elle entra dans la caisse et remit le couvercle dessus.

\- Voilà, pensa-t-elle, je suis bien cachée ! Personne n'aura l'idée de me chercher dans une caisse à poissons !

Ah elle semblait fière de son coup la noble ! Elle échappait du même coup à un horrible mariage digne d'un mauvais roman d'amour et elle pouvait espérer réaliser son rêve en embarquant clandestinement sur un bateau.

Alors qu'elle essayait de s'installer convenablement, elle entendu des éclats de voix venant de la jetée. Elle arrêta se s'agiter et colla son oreille contre le bois.

\- Dis, Tambourin, tu penses pas qu'il faudrait des caisses supplémentaires ? retentit une voix masculine.

\- Si, capitaine. répondu ledit Tambourin.

\- Que penserez-vous de celles-ci, capitaine ? proposa une autre voix d'homme.

\- En effet, Violon. Bien vu.

Des pas retentissent près de la caisse de Minto. Elle comprit alors qu'elle allait être embarquée sur un navire. Mais c'était parfait ! Et bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Violon, Tambourin, Batterie et Saxophone, prenez les caisses et embarquez-les discrètement sur le bateau. Je prends celle-là.

Minto se sentit alors soulevée. Manifestement, le capitaine allait emporter sa caisse lui-même sur son bateau. Elle espérait juste ne pas se faire repérée avant.

Mais alors qu'elle allait être embarquée, une voix grave et agressive retentit:

\- Hey ! Je veux cette caisse.

\- Et pourquoi donc Captain Kidd ? demanda l'homme qui tenait la caisse.

Le sang de la noble se glaça soudainement dans ses veines. Captain Kidd ? Du style Eustass Captain Kidd ? Une Supernova ici ? D'ordinaire, ça aurait plutôt mît en joie Minto mais cet homme était connu pour le grand nombre de victimes civiles qu'il faisait et elle n'avait pas spécialement l'envie d'allonger cette liste déjà bien longue. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si l'homme qui portait sa caisse n'était pas une Supernova également. Et son soupçon se confirma et ce par l'arrivée d'une autre personne.

\- Désolé mais j'aimerai bien cette caisse, Eustass-ya et Scratchmen-ya.

\- Trafalgar. grogna Kidd.

Dans la caisse, Minto analysa rapidement la situation: elle était dans une caisse en bois pleine de poissons portée par Scratchmen Apoo et Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law souhaitent avoir la caisse dans laquelle elle se trouve. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop triturer ma caisse, murmura-t-elle, car j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver si ils me trouvent.

Manifestement, Apoo voulait faire tourner court à la conversation et partit en emmenant la caisse qu'il posa sur le pont de son navire nommé Discord Symphony. Mais les deux autres Supernovae ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette oreille et Kidd ne se gêna pas pour monter sur le pont du Discord Symphony. Ce qui était extrêmement impoli. Même si la jeune noble ne connaissait pas beaucoup la piraterie, elle savait que monter sur le navire d'un pirate sans y être convié alors qu'on est soi-même un pirate était contraire à l'éthique pirate et que ça risquait de ne fortement pas plaire à Apoo. Law, lui, était très près mais n'était pas monté sur le pont.

\- Kidd, enlève-toi immédiatement de mon pont. exigea l'homme à la natte.

\- Pas avant d'avoir récupéré ceci.

L'adolescente sentit alors sa caisse être à nouveau soulevée et cette fois par Kidd. Elle entendu l'homme appeler deux hommes du nom de Killer et de Heat. Elle entendu alors la voix de Law et sa caisse claqua sur le sol.

\- Trafalgar ! entendit-elle vociférer, Espèce de...

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu de caisses à poissons. Et j'en ai besoin. Alors je vais prendre celle-ci.

\- Dis-donc ! C'est ma caisse ! s'exclama Apoo.

C'était quand même surréaliste: il devait être une heure du matin et trois Supernovae se disputaient une caisse de poissons avec une noble dedans. Vous le croyez, vous ?

Aussi Kidd arriva devant Law et attrapa la caisse. Apoo s'en mêla aussi et Trafalgar tira aussi. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: la caisse finit par céder et son contenu tomba sur le pont du Symphony. Et alors qu'ils pensaient ne voir que des poissons, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des trois hommes et de certains de leurs membres d'équipage de voir une gamine aux cheveux verts au beau milieu des produits marins !

\- Quel drôle de poisson avons-nous là ? fit le capitaine des Heart en se penchant vers Minto.

\- Je- Je ne suis pas un poisson ! répliqua l'adolescente.

\- Ouais bah on l'avait comprit ! s'exclama Kidd en la soulevant sans ménagement par le col, Je sais pas ce que tu foutais dans cette caisse mais si tu cherchais les emmerdes, tu les as trouvées !

La jeune noble prit peur. Là, ça sentira le roussi ou plutôt le brûlé. Comment elle allait se tirer de cette affaire pour le moins délicate ? Mais alors qu'elle sentait sa dernière heure venue, un violent coup derrière la tête du roux le fit lâcher prise sur le col de son t-shirt.

\- SCRATCHMEN ! hurla-t-il, Sale...

\- Ici, c'est mon bateau. Et tout ce qui est dessus ou dans les alentours est à moi. Et comme cette fille était dans la caisse qui était sur mon pont, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'elle. répliqua l'homme à la tenue rouge rosé.

Mais le Supernova a plus trois cent millions ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et planta ses orbes couleur whisky dans celle menthe à l'eau de Minto.

\- Je n'aime pas laisser en vie des témoins gênants. Alors, prépare-toi à mourir !

Évidement, ce n'était pas les deux autres Supernovae qui allaient l'aider. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'en l'amadouant un peu qu'elle puisse rester vivante mais la seule chose qu'elle dit risquait de signer sa fin:

\- Heu vous savez que le rouge à lèvres c'est pour les femmes ?

Ce n'était pas absolument pas la chose à dire. Et au vu du visage d'Eustass, la jeune noble comprit qu'elle avait commit une affreuse bourde. Elle devait impérativement se rattraper avant de finir en pièces détachées. Et une idée lui venu alors.

\- Ah heu attendez ! Je... j'ai peut-être une autre solution que le meurtre.

Elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac et en sortit des bijoux de grande valeur qu'elle avait emportés si jamais il lui fallait de l'argent.

\- Ce-Ce que vous voyez là ce sont de vraies pierres précieuses. Je-Je vous le jure. S-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez les avoir ainsi que l'argent dont je dispose. E-En échange, vous pourriez me laissez en vie, non ?

Les trois hommes regardèrent les pierreries et Law et Apoo s'approchèrent un peu. Manifestement, la gosse ne mentait pas. Et ils pouvaient voir plusieurs billets dans son sac. Kidd finit par prendre une poignée de bijoux.

\- T'as pas mal de bijoux et de fric. Tu les as volés où ? lui demanda le rouquin

\- Je ne les ai pas volés.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! s'exclama le capitaine des Kidd Pirates.

Alors que Minto allait protester, une vive lumière l'éblouit. Un homme robuste se tenait devant tout ce joli monde et il semblait énervé.

\- Non mais je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! Non mais c'est ce boucan ?! Vous...

Il se tut soudainement et pâlit. Mais ce n'était pas les Supernovae qui le mettait dans un tel état mais Minto. Il manqua d'en lâcher sa torche d'ailleurs. Car même dans l'obscurité, il avait reconnu la plus jeune fille du couple Maru.

\- C-C'est pas possible... mais que faites-vous là, mademoiselle Maru ? Et dans pareille tenue ?

\- Maru ? répéta Law, Ça me dit quelque chose...

\- Les Maru sont des nobles extrêmement riches. Ce sont des enfants de ducs et de riches marchands. Ils sont même proches des Tenryubito d'après ce que l'on dit. Et cette jeune fille est le dernier enfant du couple Maru. Et je vous interdit formellement de chercher les ennuis avec cette demoiselle. les renseigna le marin.

Pour le coup, Minto eu une envie extrême d'envoyer une bonne gifle à ce bonhomme. Son sang se glaça quand elle se remémora les paroles de Cerise: Les pirates sont d'horribles criminels. Ils ne peuvent pas être gentils. Si jamais l'un d'eux venait à vous rencontrez, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à vous ! Et Dieu sait ce qu'ils vous feraient comme horreurs avant de vous tuer ! Et au vu de la lueur dans les yeux des Supernovae, elle su que ça risquait de se confirmer. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Son cerveau carburait à plus de mille à l'heure quand une idée de génie lui arriva. Elle fit mine de regarder derrière les pirates et poussa une énorme gueulante:

\- VOILÀ LA MARINE !

Évidement, les trois Supernovae et leur équipage se retournèrent et Minto en profita pour filer ventre à terre.

\- Oh, la garce ! s'exclama Kidd, Killer, Heat, Wire ! Rattrapez-là !

\- Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, faites-en autant.

\- Tambourin, Saxophone, Batterie et Violon ! Faites pareil !

\- Tu comptes me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, Trafalgar ?

\- Exactement, Eustass-ya.

Law se fichait un peu de cette noble même si il devait admettre que disposer d'un moyen de pression pour l'une des plus riches familles du coin pouvait être utile. Aussi, il trouvait cela amusant d'enquiquiner Eustass dans sa course-poursuite avec la gamine.

La seule personne qui ne trouvait absolument pas amusant de courir comme une dératée dans les rues de Lys à une heure et des brouettes du matin. Surtout qu'elle était coursée par une dizaine d'hommes bien décidée à lui mettre la main dessus sans oublier les trois capitaines.

\- Mais je voulais juste fuir mon mariage, moi ! se lamenta la verte en se cachant dans un coin sombre.

Avec un tel remue-ménage, il était quasiment certain que toute la ville allait se réveiller. Quelle misère ! Minto espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle pouvait encore trouver un plan pour quitter Lys avant l'aube.

Alors que l'adolescente se reculait dans l'obscurité, elle se heurta à quelque chose de gros et poilu. Elle se tourna alors et vit un… ours polaire en combinaison orange. Une vague de panique la submergea alors.

\- N-Ne me mange pas ! supplia-t-elle, J'ai très mauvais goût !

\- Hein ? Mais je ne veux pas te manger ! Je… Désolé !

\- Heu…

-Hé, Bepo, tu fiche quoi ici ? retentit une voix masculine.

\- Il faut que… fit un autre homme.

Apparurent alors deux hommes. Ils portaient une combinaison blanche et avaient le visage partiellement caché par leur casquette. Malgré tout, ils parurent surprit de la trouver ici.

\- J'ai l'impression que le capitaine va être content. dit celui à la casquette noire et blanche.

\- La victoire est aux Heart Pirates ! clama l'autre à la casquette verte et rose.

\- Nhé ?!

Ce fut la seule réaction de Minto. Elle commença à se reculer et chuta en pleine lumière et cette dernière était bien plus vive qu'au port. Les deux hommes et l'ours remarquèrent alors que celle qu'ils pensaient être plus proche des quinze se révélait être encore plus jeune que prévu.

\- Elle est salement jeune. murmura l'homme à la casquette bicolore.

\- C'est plus une enfant qu'une adolescente en vrai. chuchota l'autre homme.

\- Me tuez pas ! supplia la verte.

\- Mais nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal ! répliqua Bepo, Nous allons juste te conduire à notre capitaine et…

\- Pour terminer enchaînée quelque part ?! répliqua Minto en se relevant, Hors de question ! Je pars d'ici pour être libre certainement pas pour passer de Charybde à Scylla ! Autant me marier dans ce cas !

\- Heu t'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? lui demanda Bepo.

\- Ça dépend du point de vue de qui. Mais bref, je ne suis pas ici pour discutailler !

Alors qu'elle faisait volte-face, deux hommes l'attrapèrent. L'un d'eux était blond avec un tatouage violet sur la partie gauche de son visage et l'autre était gros avec une longue moustache noire.

\- Tu ne t'échapperas pas ! fit le blond.

Minto essaya désespérément de se dégager mais ce n'était qu'une enfant et elle n'avait pas la force physique de rivaliser avec deux hommes adultes. Surtout que les trois pirates qui accompagnaient Law se battaient avec deux des membres de l'équipage d'Apoo. Soudainement, Killer apparu et essaya de trancher avec l'une de ses lames l'un des hommes qui tenait la jeune noble mais ce dernier esquiva et la lame se planta dans le corps de la riche infante.

Cette dernière regarda la lame dans son ventre avec un teint plus blanc que blanc. Tous les combats s'était arrêtés et les pirates regardaient avec effroi le corps de l'adolescente percé par la lame.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Killer, Je ne voulais pas la buter !

Minto continuait de regarder l'acier qui s'était logé dans son corps. Alors, tout était fini. Son estomac était certainement transpercé et elle allait mourir là dans les mains de pirates sanguinaires et on allait la retrouver au petit matin dans son sang sur les pavés froids et humides de Lys. Quelle triste fin tout de même ! Déjà, son sang coulait de... Attendez... de quel sang parlait-on ?

Car en effet, aucune tâche rouge ne tâchait les habits de la verte. Et elle n'avait pas très mal en vérité. C'est alors qu'une illumination lui parvenu. L'Akuma no Mi qu'elle avait mangé ! Ce dernier avait du la protéger de la lame ! Et vu que ça l'avait transpercée, elle savait à présent de quelle catégorie était le Suiho Suiho No Mi: celle des Logia. Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle se concentra alors et en profita que les hommes qui la tenaient l'eurent lâchée pour faire un grand pas sur le côté et se soustraire de la lame. Des bulles apparurent et sa plaie se referma. Une Logia ayant pour élément les bulles. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Un mélange d'air d'eau et de savon. Pas mal.

Aussitôt, elle essaya un de ses pouvoirs pour s'échapper. Mais elle ne savait pas trop comment faire alors elle propulsa son bras en l'air et sauta pour essayer de provoquer quelque chose mais n'eut droit qu'à une petite explosion bulleuse sous ses pieds. Pas vraiment très utile pour la situation.

\- Vite ! Il me faut quelque chose avant d'être attrapée ! marmonna Minto.

Elle baissa alors sa main et la projeta, paume vers le ciel, en criant, dans l'espoir de produire quelque chose:

\- Blase ! ( bulle )

Une énorme bulle se forma alors dans sa main. Ravie de ce résultat mais aussi du visage choqué et déconfit des pirates, elle clama:

\- Regenschirm blase ! ( Bulle parapluie )

Un parapluie fait de bulles se forma alors. Et puis Minto commença à former une nuée de petites bulles pour s'élever dans les airs. Très vite, elle gagna de la hauteur ce qui lui permit d'échapper à ses kidnappeurs.

Quand elle fut assez haut, Minto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait à perte de vue les toits de la ville.

\- Au final, je n'en m'en suis pas trop mal sortit, murmura l'adolescente, J'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était venue mais heureusement que mon Akuma No Mi m'a protégée.

Mais elle avait parlé trop vite car une forte bourrasque la projeta vers sa maison.

\- Mais non pas retour au point de départ ! gémit la jeune fille.

Le vent se stoppa alors et Minto se retrouva à flotter devant les fenêtres de sa maison.

\- Mince... j'espère que personne ne va ouvrir les fenêtres.

Mais manifestement la chance n'était pas de son côté car une des fenêtres s'ouvrit et Safran apparu. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa sœur vêtue « vulgairement » avec un parapluie fait de bulles en train de flotter devant les fenêtres.

\- M-Ma-Ma sœur ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oh heu bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, mon frère. Vous avez bien dormi ? le salua sa cadette.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? exigea son aîné.

\- Heu je me promène ? tenta la verte.

\- À deux heures du matin dans les airs avec un parapluie ? contra Safran.

\- Oui. Cela vous dérange ?

Que chercher à dire face à pareil spectacle ? Le roux soupira et dit:

\- Rentrez dans vos appartements voulez-vous ? Et je pourrais savoir d'où provient cet étrange parapluie ?

\- Je ne rentrerais pas, mon frère, je refuse ce mariage. Et pour le parapluie, et bien, j'ai mangé l'Akuma No Mi que Saint Charlos avait apporté. Je suis devenue une femme-bulles. En d'autres termes, mon fruit était un Logia qui a transformé mon corps en un corps fait de bulles, répliqua Minto, Et ne me regardez pas ainsi. Je suis maître de ma vie et je n'ai qu'une envie: être libre. Je voulais filer discrètement en vérité pour que père ne m'intercepte pas mais j'ai eu quelques démêlés avec des pirates sur le port. Cependant, je suis parvenue à m'enfuir et me revoici ici. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné mon objectif et je ne viendrais jamais plus dans cette maison. Donc, si vous voulez bien dire à ma sœur, Curry, que je lui lègue mes affaires et dites à nos parents que... heu... attendez un instant. Dites leur juste que je les aime tout comme je vous aime et que j'aime Curry. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais prendre congé de vous. Blase !

Une gigantesque bulle s'échappa de la main de la jeune noble qui l'avala et commença à dériver vers la ville sous les yeux presque exorbité de son frère.

À présent, elle était presque au milieu de la ville et regardait en bas. Elle ne volait plus aussi haut qu'avant et elle pouvait remarquer que les équipages des Supernovae s'agitaient en contrebas. Elle pouvait aussi voir Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd qui était à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Quelqu'un pointa le ciel et tout le monde leva la tête. Pas de doute: ils l'avait remarquée dans le ciel. Merde !

Et puis, un amas de métal frappa sa bulle qui éclata. L'adolescente piqua alors vers le sol en hurlant. C'était peut-être une Logia mais à une telle vitesse, l'impact allait lui faire très mal et elle le savait.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la rattraper mais elle ressentit une grande faiblesse et elle s'évanouit.

Apoo, car c'était lui qui l'avait récupérée, était fier de son coup: après que Saxophone et Tambourin étaient revenus pour lui signaler que sa cible était une utilisatrice d'Akuma no Mi de type Logia, il avait réussi à récupérer un peu de granit marin et après avoir enfilé des gants, avait escaladé les toits et était parvenu à voir Minto dans sa bulle. Et il avait réussi à la rattraper et lui avait collé le bout de granit marin sur la peau pour lui ôter ses capacités. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir l'emmener à son navire et demander une rançon en échange de sa liberté. C'était juste parfait.

Quand Minto revenu à elle, elle sentit aussitôt qu'elle était attachée. Une horrible panique s'empara d'elle et elle essaya de se détacher mais impossible. Elle voulu se matérialiser en bulles pour fuir mais elle n'y parvenu pas. Granit marin. Impossible d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Ça voulait donc dire que l'un des Supernovae du port l'avait capturée. Et que faire dans ces cas-là ? Oh mais Minto avait une parfaite solution pour ça.

Et c'est ainsi qu'alors que l'aube se levait, tous l'équipage du Discord Symphony furent réveillés en sursaut par un hurlement qui tranchait avec le calme de la haute mer vu que le bateau avait quitté Lys pour Sabaondy.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR DE LÀ !


End file.
